ME-17
"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. " - Abraham Lincoln Official Description ME-17 is inspired by the DC movie, Justice League: Gods and Monsters, a film in which the Trinity of the Justice League (Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman) are reimagined with a more mature and slightly dour twist. In this alternate universe, Superman is Zod's son, and instead of adopted by Kansas farmers, he is adopted by Mexican immigrants; Batman is Kirk Langstrom, who is a Michael Morbius rather than Man-Bat; and Wonder Woman is the New God Bekka, who abandoned her life as a New God after her husband, Orion, was murdered by her fellow New Gods due to the New Genesis/Apokoliptian war. Rather than be a direct Marvelized Gods and Monsters, for ME-17 I took the inital idea of reinterpreting the Justice League in a less ideal, more dour context, and turned it to myself, culminating in the essential question "If I was super, what would I most likely be?" Stripping away the aspirations of being Batman, Doctor Strange, Green Lantern, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, dead, and who knows what else I'll make up in my possibly infinite narcissism. The answer...is still Knight Owl, BUT another possible answer is obviously the Hulk. Just as the GL-Me has to deal with the Red Lantern Corps, and other Mes have a natural affinity for rage, it seems too obvious that I could also be the rage-filled super hero, the Incredible Hulk. From there I started thinking about other people, friend and fellow user Artemis Thorson, aspiring to be an actor, could just as easily be a male Mystique (Malestique) as he could the Flash. Additionally, friend and user Techno Bacon was initially going to be an inverse Deadpool, in that he looked totally normal but thought he was hideous, but I'm still working on him. Notable Residents *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Amir David Kinard *Drake David Gibson *Valkyrie that isn't Valkyrie (Maybe a different Caiera the Oldstrong) *Cyttorak *Watoom *Valtorr *Balthakk *Farallah *Ikonn *Krakkan *Raggadorr *Thanos *Drax *Ego *Rachel Brown *Ashley Kafka red_hulk_render_by_bobhertley-d5nyonj.png|"You don't want to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" The more I reflected on the nature of the Justice League Gods and Monsters animated movie, the closer I got to this idea: "What if you were cursed with a super identity you didn't want?" I mean I write all the time about myself as Knight Owl, the Ronin, or Green Lantern: all identities I'd love to have, but greatness is often thrust upon heroes, and often in ways they would have expected or wanted. With this in mind, I give you me as Rulk. One of the key emotions people associate with me is rage, and I always thought red made more sense to represent rage than green. DDG Male Mystique.jpg|Drake Gibson is Daniel Day Lewis on steroids. The ultimate method actor. Drake can make himself any character a Hollywood writer can think of of. In addition to shape shifting, Drake's musculature is far different than humans, he is naturally more flexible even most humans, and without training is as gifted a gymnast as an Olympian. He also enjoys enhanced strength and speed. Notable Concepts *Exemplars (Possibly to be Avatars of Cyttorak) Links */Official Soundtracks/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:ME-17 Category:Masterless Multiversity Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Inspired by DC